


Rewritten

by charlottedrake



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Swan Queen - Freeform, Will start out similar but eventually it’ll become it’s own story, but you probably won’t like it, don’t read if you ship captain swan or outlaw queen, how season 5 should’ve gone, i mean you could, right after 4x22
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottedrake/pseuds/charlottedrake
Summary: Takes place right after Emma gives herself up to the darkness for Regina.Basically a (hopefully) better version of season 5.•(reuploaded)





	1. One

Idiot.

If there had to be one word to describe Emma Swan, it would be idiot.

“How could she be so stupid?!” she exclaims as she releases herself from Robin’s tight embrace, and walks towards where Emma had once stood before making the ultimate sacrifice.

Sacrifice.

Emma Swan had sacrificed herself for her. Because she believed in her. She believes that she actually has a chance to find her happy ending.

“Regina!” David’s sharp tone interrupt her thoughts. Not that she blamed him, he did just witness his daughter give herself up to the darkness in exchange for their former enemy’s happiness.

“Well, there had to be another way.” she breathes out. Her heart was pounding heavily against her chest. She didn’t know how to react to this entire situation. How does one even react to a situation like this?

The woman that she had once viewed in a negative light had saved her. The woman that she now considered a friend, family even, has taken in the darkness for her. Just what exactly is she supposed to do now?

“There wasn’t. That thing was going to kill you.” she finds herself staring into her former step daughters glistening eyes, she was trying her hardest not to cry. “She saved your life.”

“Don’t you think I know that?” Regina snaps unintentionally. She couldn’t help it, everything was happening too fast.

She couldn’t wrap her head around it. Why had Emma done such a thing, especially for someone like her? The brunette can’t recall a time someone has ever done such a selfless thing for her, it makes her heart ache just thinking about it. Why did she do that?

Because she’s the Savior, that’s why. She reminds herself.

Of course. Emma Swan is a hero- or was at least. And heros always do the right thing and it appears as if for Emma, the right thing to do was to save Regina.

“And now she’s the Dark One.” Henry’s voice cracks a bit.

It was in that moment that reality hit Regina. Yes, the Savior was now the Dark One. She couldn’t help but imagine how much of a mess things would turn out to be now. “Now, she’s a problem for all of us.” she says.

She knew how tempting that darkness could be and if someone with such great power, like Emma, were to give into the darkness, Regina didn’t even want to think about how terrible things would be.

“She is still good!” Mary Margaret exclaims, not willing to lose faith in her daughter just yet. Leave it to Snow White to remain hopeful, even in times like these.

“I hope so.” Regina replies, and she genuinely means it. Not only for everyone’s sake, but for Emma’s as well. She knows better than anyone what the darkness can do to someone and she doesn’t want for Henry’s other mother to go through that experience. “It’s not like she rode off on a unicorn. She got sucked up by a vortex of evil!”

“Where is she? Where has she gone?” Robin Hood speaks up for the first time since the darkness had consumed Emma. Regina had honestly almost forgotten that he was still here.

“It doesn’t bloody well matter now, does it?” Hook was outraged. “I have to see her.” He stomps towards the dagger that currently was lying in the middle of the street.

“Mate, don’t.” Robin jumps forward to stop Killian.

“Get the hell off me.” the pirate growls as she pushed the former thief back and kneeled down to pick up the dagger. “If I can't find her, I can damn well bring her to me. Dark One, with this dagger I command thee: Return!”

The look of panic was inevitable once they saw that Emma was showing up.

Still, the pirate refused to give up. “Dark one, appear!” he shouts.

Regina couldn’t help but roll her eyes at his stupidity. “Put that thing down before you hurt yourself, Guyliner.” she couldn’t help but insult the fool in front of her, even during times like these.

“Don’t push it your majesty, I’m not in a very friendly mood!” he snarls at her as he grips the dagger even harder. “Dark one, show yourself!”

“Killian, calm down-”

“I just watched the woman I love turn into the thing I hate the most and you’re telling me to bloody calm down?”

“Hey!” David snaps. “Don’t talk to my wife that way!”

Hook lets out a deep breath a runs his hand over his face, “Alright- sorry lass,” he apologizes to Mary Margaret. “I just want to know where the bloody hell is she? I have the dagger, she should appear! With it, I can summon the Dark One from any corner of the world!”

“Well, there’s your answer.” Regina tells him before looking around at everyone. “She’s not in this world.”

\-----------------

Emma finds herself appearing in the middle of the woods. She was wearing a gray cloak, and her hair felt messy. Her head was spinning, and it felt as if she had just taken her first breath.

She didn’t know where the hell she was or most importantly where the hell her family was! Were they okay? How were they dealing with what had just happen? How were her parents? Hook? Henry?

Regina.

Had she been able to protect her from the darkness? Had she been quick enough to jump into the darkness before it had done any harm to Regina? Had she managed to protect the woman that she l-

-cares about?

She hears the sound of birds chirping and looks up. This entire place looked so unfamiliar. Was she even still in Storybrooke? No, there’s no way she was still in that small little town, she would’ve known instantly if she was.

“Where am I?” she wonders out loud.

She hears a very eerie, yet familiar giggle, which causes for her to jump slightly. “Who’s there?” she asks, suddenly becoming very alert.

When she turns, she finds herself gasping slightly. “Gold?” she whispers. She shakes her head, “How the hell are you here? You’re supposed to be in a coma?”

“Yes. I am.” the man with the green painted face says, as he walked closer towards her. “Or rather, he is.”

“What are you?” her eyes narrow.

He begins to circle her, pacing very slowly as he does. “I'm many things. I'm the voice in your head, the Dark One's powers inside you, inside all the Dark Ones. Rumplestiltskin is but one of many. Perhaps I can be another. How about Gorgon the Invincible?”

Emma jumps back, startled once she sees the thing in front of her turn into a giant fire-breathing boar.

Rumplestiltskin giggles again once he turns back, “Yes, it’s probably easier this way.” he says with a taunting smile. “Now, are you ready to begin?”

She gives him a puzzled expression, “Well, learning how to become the Dark One of course!” he exclaims gleefully, as if it were the most exciting thing to do. “Think of me as your guide, but only until you’ve learned how to embrace your powers.”

Emma’s expression turns dark, “I will never embrace the darkness.” she declares. “I will never let it destroy who I am or the people I love.”

Rumplestiltskin giggles once more, “Ah yes, that’s what they all say. But believe me dearie, once you get a taste of your power, you won’t ever want to give it up. No one is able to resist the darkness.”

“Yeah, well I’m not just anybody.” she tells him as she pushes past him. “I’m the Savior.”

“You can’t just walk away from it.”

“Watch me.” she says, not sparing whatever that thing was, a glance. “Judging by the height of these trees, I must be in the Enchanted Forest, meaning that Merlin shouldn’t be far. I will find him and I’ll have him destroy the darkness inside me.”

“Merlin?” Rumplestiltskin scoffs. “Oh no, no, no dearie. You’re much better off with me.”

This time, Emma does turn around to face him. “No.” she breathes out. “I won’t give into the darkness. I won’t ever hurt the people I love. I’m not like you all.”

Rumplestiltskin offers her a maniacal smile, “We shall see dearie. We shall see.” and with that, he disappears from sight. For now, at least.

\-----------------

“You let her out?!” Regina was doing everything in her power to not throw this idiotic pirate across the room.

“Technically, I let her escape.”

Regina couldn’t believe her ears. This man really was an idiot. This idiot was the man that Emma was in love with. “Moron!” she fumes as she tries to ignore the aching sensation in her heart.

“Watch it, your Majesty.” Hook warns. “At least I’m doing something to save Emma.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Maybe you like being with Henry alone?” his voice deepens, in attempt to try to intimidate her. “Maybe you like not having Emma around?”

Regina couldn’t believe what this good-for-nothing pirate was saying, he really was testing her patience. “Maybe you like having a hook?” she snarls as she steps closer to him in a threatening way, “Maybe you’d like another.”

“Alright enough!” Mary Margaret steps in between them, putting a stop to the growing tension. She couldn’t help but notice that Killian and Regina had been fighting a lot more recently. She wasn’t sure if it was the stress that they were all under or something else. Something that remained unspoken between them. “Zelena’s out, that’s what matters, but not as much as Emma. She kept us united and that’s how we will remain. We are going to put all of this nonsense inside and find my daughter. Okay? Okay. Now, where would Zelena go first?”

Regina’s face darkens in realization. She knew what her wicked sister was up to. “I think I know exactly where. Or more accurately, who she’s after.”

\-----------------

Zelena had Robin. They had all dashed towards the main street. There, they found the Wicked Witch, who was restraining Robin.

“Hello, sis. I see you've fixed the clock. It would be a shame to break it again. Although, it might be fun to see Robin fly like one of his arrows.”

“You lay one finger on him and I’ll-”

“You’ll what sis? Remember who’s life is at stake here.” Zelena chuckles. “But alas, I’m not interested in hurting Robin Hood. That is of course, if you’re willing to trade him for the apprentice’s wand.”

Regina holds up the wand in her hand, “What the hell do you want with this?”

“I am tired of losing to you! You continue to get everything! But now... now I have someone to love me and only me. See, this is my future, and I am not letting anyone take it from me or turn it against me. So I am going as far away from you and Robin as possible... Over the rainbow, where you can't follow.”

“Back to Oz?”

“I may have been feared and loathed over there, but at least I was in control. At least I was free!” the Wicked Witch then uses her magic to choke Robin. “Now give me the wand or Forest Boy over here, dies.”

Regina sighs. She had a plan, but she needed to make this look realistic if she were going to fool her sister.

“Don’t even think about it!” Hook threatens as he steps forward.

“Regina, don’t, please!” Mary Margaret pleads.

“I have to.” the brunette breathes out as she hands her sister the wand, in exchange for Robin’s life. Had she been certain that her plan would fail, she might have never done the trade. No matter how much she cared about Robin, she realized that Emma was just more important. She had become aware of this back when Gold had asked her to choose between turning Emma into a villain or to save Robin from her insane sister. She had become aware of this when she had chosen to protect Emma over Robin.

They watched as Zelena opened the portal, she could feel the pirate’s glare burning holes into her head, but she chose to ignore him. She had this all under control.

She waited until her sister had managed to open the portal and watched her tumble towards the ground in tiredness. She was weak, it was now or never.

Regina sprung towards her sister and attaches the magic repellent bracelet onto her wrist. “No!” she hears her curse.

“What the hell happened?” Hook wonders out loud.

“What happened is that I’m not stupid.” Unlike you, she adds in her head. “I knew you could open that portal, but I also knew it would weaken you. See, there's one thing our family does well, sis, and that's exploit pain. Now we're gonna take your portal, but we're not taking it to Oz. We're taking it to Emma.”

\-----------------

“We’ll be fine.” Regina says, reassuring everyone for what felt for the hundredth time already. These people are acting as if they hadn’t already been through three curses, they should be used to realm traveling by now!

“Well, your majesty, it’s coming. How do you suggest we get this cyclone to take us to Emma and not to Oz?” Hook questions as he turns to face her.

She pulls out a familiar yellow knitted blanket from her bag, “By using this.” she replies.

Mary Margaret’s eyes widen slightly before they soften at the sight of such a special possession, “Emma’s baby blanket.” she breathes out,

“I- uh, couldn’t very well carry her yellow bug.” Regina responds, suddenly feeling a bit anxious under Snow White’s soft gaze. She locks eyes with her former step daughter, and watches as a warm smile appears on her face, along with those same warm eyes that little Snow had given her when she had rescued her from that horse.

She felt quite uncomfortable under Mary Margaret’s gaze, it felt as if she had something to say- or rather, she wanted to tell her something, but was holding back. For a moment, it felt as if she were seeing right through Regina, as if she had figured out something that had been buried deep within her heart for a while now.

The older brunette gives her a determined look, “Ready?” she asks, to which Mary Margaret responds by smiling even wider and giving her a nod.

Regina breaks their eye contact and turns her full attention to the blanket in her hands. She waves the apprentice's wand over Emma’s baby blanket, in a slow, circular motion.

The blanket begins to glow in her hands and Regina couldn’t help but smile proudly to herself upon seeing that she did it.

Of course, the moment is ruined as soon as those annoying little dwarves come running into Granny’s.

“Twister!” Leroy is the first to barge in, making the biggest fuss as per usual.

“Leroy!” Mary Margaret exclaims, almost panicking at the thought that her friends had gotten in the way of summoning their portal towards Emma. “It’s okay, we summoned it.” she adds once she realized that wasn’t the case.

“You did?”

Mary Margaret shifts Neal into one hand, “It’s taking us to Emma.”

“Out dwarves. Adults only.” Regina points the wand at them and then towards the exit.

The other six dwarves were already making their way out of Granny’s when suddenly Grumpy spoke up, “No!” he declares.

“No?” Happy questions.

“We’re staying!”

“We are?”

Leroy turns to face Snow, “We've been on the sidelines too long, sister, missed too many adventures.” he tells her. “Now it's embarrassing. How do you think it feels when everyone asks you how the adventure was, and you got to say that no one asked you to go along, that you weren't needed? We're not turning our back on you again, not even in the face of certain death.”

Mary Margaret smiles graciously at one of her oldest friends, “Thank you.”

“Certain?”

Suddenly, the entire diner began to quake, causing for almost everyone to lose their balance. Mary Margaret and David hold onto Neal tightly while Henry entraps Roland in his arms, followed by Regina who goes to protect her son from from tumbling over.

“Hold on tight everyone!” Granny says. The tables and chairs begin to slide all around, glass cups and plates fall off the shelves and shatter on the ground, and suddenly the entire diner is being lifted up into the air.

“You did it.” Henry tells his mom, a small smile forming on his lips. Regina’s heart warms at the sound of her son’s praise, that she couldn’t help but pull him into a tight embrace.

Yes. She did do it.

And now she was going to save Emma from the darkness, just like she had saved her.

\-----------------

“Now’s the time.” Rumplestiltskin’s voice taunts in her head. “You want the Wisp? There’s only one way. Now do it.”

“I’m not going to kill her!” Emma breathes out as she desperately fought the sudden urge to give into the temptation of the darkness.

“You got that right.” Merida whispers with her bow and arrow pointed towards Emma, before immediately letting it go.

Merida had been someone that she met along the way, someone who had promised to help her. But of course, the darkness in her voice ruined that for her. The darkness always ruins everything. Which is why she can’t give in.

She can’t give in.

She can’t give in.

Emma halts the arrow that the redhead had thrown at her with her hand and she suddenly has the temptation to stab the poor girl with it to death.

“Go on.” Rumplestiltskin insists. “Use your anger. Use your power.”

Emma comes to her senses again and exhales. She can’t hurt Meida. She refuses to hurt Merida. She can fight this. She can fight the darkness. “I can talk to her.” she tries to convince herself.

“You’re a crazy woman! I don’t want to talk!” Merida calls out from behind a rock, before jumping out and shooting another arrow at Emma. She catches it again.

“You need to find Merlin, Dark One.” Rumplestiltskin continues to provoke. “You need that wisp.”

“Please don’t.” Emma tells her, and she isn’t sure if it’s a plea or a threat.

Another arrow flies at her and she catches it once again.

“Kill her.”

Another arrow, caught again.

“What are you waiting for?” Rumplestiltskin presses on. “Kill her.”

Two more arrows, both caught yet again.

One more arrow, that she catches again. Only this time, she’s really angry. “Stop!” she demands as she shakes from fury. Emma lets the arrow drop and twists her hand, gaining control over the redhead instantly.

She hears Merida’s hitched breath and draws her closer. Once she’s standing only a few feet away, she shoves her hand into her chest and pulls out her heart.

Emma stares at the bright, red, heart in her hand. Never in her life, has she felt so much power. And to be honest, it feels really damn good.

“Now crush it.”

The blonde wraps her fingers around the beating heart and tightens it slightly. The taste of power, the taste of invincibility, was surprisingly, delightful. She’s powerful. She’s unstoppable. She’s-

“Emma!” A familiar voice pulls her from these absurd thoughts.

“Regina?” Emma breathes out as she looks around to see where that voice came from.

Rumplestiltskin tenses up, his eyes shift towards the right. “What are you waiting for?” he pushes. “Crush her heart, Dark One.”

Emma shakes her head and begins to tighten her grasp against Merida’s heart again, watching with a bit of satisfaction as the girl in front of her groaned in pain.

“Emma!” Regina’s voice pulls her from her murderous thoughts again. Her breath hitches as she turns around to find the brunette standing right before her.

“Regina.” Emma feels her stomach drop upon seeing her here, with Henry following from behind. She wasn’t supposed to see this, he wasn’t supposed to see this. “Henry.”

“Give the girl her heart back, Emma.” Regina tells her, looking back and forth between the blonde and the redhead.

“Don’t listen to them.” Rumplestiltskin’s voice tugs her back into the darkness. “Come on dearie, crush it.”

“Swan!” Killian appears next with her parents and Robin Hood trailing behind him.

Emma’s eyes widen. They’re all here. “Mom, dad, Hook?” she shakes even more. They can’t see her like this. She’s supposed to be their Savior, they can’t see their Savior like this. “H-How?”

“Does it really matter how, love?” Hook tells her as he eyes the heart in the blonde’s hand.

“You’re our daughter Emma.” Mary Margaret’s voice pulls the blonde’s attention towards her. “You should know by now dear, that no matter what, we will always find you.”

Emma blinks in realization. What was she doing? She can’t do this- No, she must. She has to find Merlin, she has to get this darkness out of her. And if crushing one girl’s heart will guarantee this, then so be it. “You have no idea what’s happening.” she whispers. “This is the only way to find Merlin. He’s the only one who can stop the darkness.”

“Quite right. Crush it!” Rumplestiltskin encourages, growing more and more impatient by the second.

“This is the only way I can protect you. All of you.” Emma insists.

She feels a warmth spread through her when Regina suddenly rests her hand on her wrist, drawing her attention towards her. “But to stop the darkness, you’re going to let it consume you.” the brunette warns. “You can’t do this Emma, I won’t let you do this to yourself.”

“You won’t let me do this?” Emma sighs in disbelief. “Regina, what are you even doing here, I’m supposed to be protecting you, remember? You have to stay as far away from the darkness as possible! It’s too dangerous.”

“Emma, you saved me, remember?” Regina’s voice goes soft. “The only one in danger here is you. Please, don’t do this to yourself. Let us help you. If you give into the darkness now, you may never be able to escape it.”

Emma shakes her head, “You don’t know that.”

Mary Margaret sighs, “Well, we’re not going to take that chance.” she says as she pulls out the dagger and holds it out front.

“Wait.” Hook halts her. “This has to be her choice.” Emma looks at everyone standing in front of her. She has to protect them. She has to protect the people she loves.

“Don’t listen to them. They don’t understand what’s at stake.” Rumplestiltskin reminds her.

“You don't understand what's at stake. If I don't find Merlin, the darkness will destroy all of you.” she tells them. “I can’t let that happen.”

“She has to die.” Rumplestiltskin says and Emma echoes his words.

“Swan, listen to yourself.” Hook interrupts our thoughts. “You’re not like this. You’re our Savior, a hero. Look at us... heroes and villains together for you, because of you. And if we can overcome it... if we can overcome our demons… then so can you.”

“He’s being foolish!” Rumplestiltskin pulls her attention from the pirate. “Don’t listen to him, listen to me! I want to help you, while he just wants to help himself.

Merida whimpers as Emma tightens her grasp. “It’s not that easy Killian.” Emma chokes. “It’s not that easy when literally all I hear in my head are these demons.”

“Emma.” Regina whispers, causing the blonde to turn suddenly. “Please, you’re better than this.”

Emma couldn’t help but chuckle. “That sounds familiar.” she says bitterly. “I can’t fight my fate Regina. I have to do this. I have to find Merlin.”

“But this isn’t the way Emma.” Mary Margaret pleads, her eyes were becoming watery with tears.

“You don’t understand! None of you understand!” Emma breaks and begins to shout. “I need to protect you. I can’t hurt you.”

“Mom.” Henry speaks up for the first time, finally seeming to gotten over the shock he felt upon seeing Emma like this. “Don’t do this.”

The blonde’s heart softens upon hearing her son plead. “Oh, Henry.” she sobs slightly. “I have to.”

“No you don’t.” her 14 year old son continues to insist. “You’re not a killer mom. You’re my hero.”

“I can’t be your hero with all of this darkness in me, I need to do this Kid.” Emma couldn’t help the tears that were now streaming down her face at her son’s sad expression.

“Yes you can.” Henry refused to give up. “I believe in you mom. We all do. Now it’s time for you to do the same thing.”

It was in that moment that it hit her. What the hell was she doing? Within an instant she shoves Merida’s heart back into her chest and falls to the floor.

Regina closes her eyes and lets out a sigh in relief as Hook reaches down to pick Emma up and pulls her into a tight embrace. Regina looks away from that scene and faces her son, “You did it Henry.” she whispers proudly at her son. “You stopped her.”

Henry smiles and hugs his mom, “We can save her still, right?” he asks, feeling hopeful once again. “We can take the darkness out of Emma, right?”

Regina looks up again and sees the unpleasant sight of Emma tucked tightly against the pirate’s arms and sighs. The girl looks so broken, it terrifies her, who knows what monstrosity of voices are going through her head. “Of course we will.” she says once she tears her eyes away from them once again, and smiles at her son. “It’s like your grandmother always says: good will always win.”

She wasn’t sure if that would be the case here, but the smile that spread across her son’s face made her hope that it would be.

Regina pulls Henry into a hug again and closes her eyes as she allows for herself to find comfort in her son. They stay like that for a while, before she begins to feel as if someone were watching her. She reluctantly opens her eyes and finds a pair of green eyes staring at her.

Emma was still holding onto the pirate tightly, but she was looking at her. The brunette’s mouth opened slightly, unsure what to say. The blonde offers her a weak smile before mouthing the words “Thank you.” to her.

Regina closes her eyes again and nods in response. She tears her gaze away from the blonde first, in fear that if she were to stare for too long, she might never want to look away. She finds Robin standing behind her and he offers her a delightful smile that she can only attempt to return.

“You’ll figure it out.” he tells her. “You can save your friend.”

Regina eventually lets go of Henry and allows for him to go embrace Emma now. She smiles at the sight before turning to face Robin again. “I hope so.” she whispers.

And hope, she did.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope there isn’t so many grammatical errors :/

Somehow, they had arrived just where they were supposed to be. Camelot. The place they were told they would find Merlin at.

It was an uncanny coincidence, the fact that they had just so happened to arrive at the exact place that they were searching for. It was oddly easy. Too easy. Regina had grown slightly suspicious at how simple things were turning out for them. Things couldn’t be that easy, right?

She quickly pushed those thoughts aside as she remembered how Emma had nearly killed that girl, Merida was it?

The Savior, the woman who was supposed to the ultimate hero of their stories, has nearly killed an innocent girl. She knew that this wasn’t a good sign, the darkness was starting to consume her blonde friend, and if it hadn’t been for their son, then it might have succeed.

They needed to do something about it. Fast. They needed to find a way to contact Merlin. He’s the only one who could save her.

She stood atop of one of the castle’s balconies, observing the sunset. She lets out a sigh, things were happening too fast, the darkness was consuming the former savior too quickly. She could only hope that they will be able to win this battle.

“Regina?” she hears a familiar, sweet voice. “We’ve been looking everywhere for you- why aren’t you dressed? The ball’s about to start?”

The older brunette turns and comes face to face with Mary Margaret, “I’m not going to the ball.” she replies simply. “I’m thinking about starting my quest for Merlin a bit early.”

The younger woman furrows her eyebrows in confusion, “There’s no need for that Regina, King Arthur told us he would take us to him- or rather to the place that Merlin is trapped in, tomorrow.” she tells her as she walks about next to her. “Besides, I’m sure Emma could use all the support she could get.”

Regina nods slightly, still not quite sure as to what to do. “Emma.” she repeats quietly, a concerned expression appearing upon her features. “How is she? .. How are you?”

“She’s-” she seems unsure as to how to answer to that. Was there even a specific feeling to describe what her daughter must be going through at the moment. “Fighting. There’s something that’s clearly bothering her that she won’t talk to us about, but she’s fighting.” she pauses for a moment to wipe to clear her throat and Regina notices that the younger girl had started to cry.

She’s startled when she realizes how her instinct was to reach out and wipe her tears away, but she doesn’t though. Because truth be told, no matter how much better they’ve been getting, she wasn’t sure if they were at that point in their mending relationship just yet.

“I just wish there was something I could do to make her feel better.” Mary Margaret says as she turns to face her former nemesis with watery eyes. “I’m her mother Regina and I can’t do anything to save my daughter.”

This time, it’s Regina who clears her throat. “Well, maybe you can save her.”

Her words immediately spark up Snow’s attention, “What?” she questions, looking at her with those big hopeful eyes that made her feel a bit bad because she wasn’t exactly sure if it would work or not.

“True love’s kiss.” the older woman tells her. “True love is the most powerful magic of all, it can conquer any curse, and shatter away the darkness. Maybe if you, David, or Henry were to kiss Emma, maybe it can work.”

“Or Hook.” Mary Margaret reluctantly adds. “Do you think it could work? I thought Belle tried with Gold- or well Rumpelstiltskin once and that clearly didn’t work out.”

Regina tries not to let the idea of the one-handed pirate being her son’s other mother’s true love, get to her. “That’s because Rumpelstiltskin didn’t want to let go of his power. Emma does.” she reminds her before falling into a moment of silence. Her mind drifts back to her words. Hook. Could that pirate really be Emma’s true love? “You think Hook is her true love?” she then asks, trying not to appear to have too much interest on the topic.

Snow shrugs, “I don’t know.” she admits. “You know that David and I aren’t really big fans of him, but Emma seems to think so- at least that’s what she told him, in front of all of us, before she-”

Silence again. Regina doesn’t know how to respond to that so she just looks back at the scenery. It’s true, Emma had declared her love for Hook in front of all of them. Maybe- he was her true.

She couldn’t help but feel sick at the thought, but like always, she pushed those feelings aside. Now was not the time.

“I still don’t know what to do with this.” Mary Margaret pulls out the dagger, before turning back to look at the older woman. “Tell me what to do.” she almost pleads.

“Well I gave that dagger to the two of you to make that choice. You could hold onto it- or you could give it Emma.”

“You think she can handle it?”

Regina shrugs as she lets out sigh, “Honestly, I don’t know.” she confesses. “There’s one thing I do know though, feeling as if you’re not in control of your own life, can only make one angrier. At least in my case, it always did.”

Snow nods, “You think I should give it to her then?” she asks.

“I think you should give her a choice.”

The younger woman stares at the dagger in her hands for another few seconds, before slipping it back into her coat. She gives her former step mother a small smile and gently nudges her towards the chamber. “You should come still.” she insists softly. “Emma would appreciate it.”

They hold each other’s eyes for a few more moments before Regina rolls her eyes and gives in, “Fine.” she states before following Mary Margaret into the Chamber, where she quickly changed into a more appropriate attire with the snap of her fingers. “Shall we?”

\-----------------

She stared at her reflection. Her mother had chosen an all white dress with a flower crown, for her to wear. At first, she was touched by the small moment they had shared.

But when her mother had left to go check if Regina was prepared, Emma was left alone with her thoughts once again.

The more she stared at herself, the more she felt her anger build up.

A white dress, she scoffs. Her mother was trying too hard to make sure that her daughter was still this perfect, pure savior, and that really was starting to piss her off.

She tried to avoid those thoughts, because she knew that her mother loved her unconditionally. But she couldn’t help it. The more she fought, the louder the voices in her head were becoming.

And then, he appeared again.

“You know dearie, if you hate the dress so much, then why not burn it?” She saw it, Rumpelstiltskin standing behind her, through the mirror.

She turns her head viciously, “Get the hell out!” she demands.

He giggles maniacally, “Someone’s feeling rather feisty tonight.” he says excitedly. “The darkness likes feisty, Emma.”

 

“You’re not real.” Emma insists, trying to block him out. “You’re just in my head.”

“That’s where you’re wrong dearie, I’m not in your head.” he tells her as he leans in towards her ear. “I am you. You are me. We are one.”

The blonde feels a shiver run through her back and Rumpelstiltskin jumps back and giggles once more. “No, I am not like you! I will never be like you!” Emma exclaims furiously, as she jumps out of her seat, which causes for the whole castle to tremble.

Rumpelstiltskin smirks in response, “You’re right, you’re not like me. Not yet anyways.” he chuckles. “You can resist all you want, but in the end, you won’t be able to defeat it. Soon, the darkness will break you, and you’ll finally embrace who you were meant to be all along.”

Emma looks down at her hands. She has to control herself. She can’t let the darkness win. She can’t hurt the ones she loves. She looks back up at her reflection and sighs, she has to control it. She can’t give in.

“Your parents, especially your mother, are trying to protect this perfect little image that they had of you, aren’t they?” Rumpelstiltskin taunts behind her. “They don’t understand that you’re no longer the savior anymore, isn’t that right Dark One?”

She closes her eyes and breathes. “Shut up.” she threatens.

“Doesn’t it ever make you angry? Your parents abandoning you in exchange for their kingdom?” he paces around the room, “They had the choice to keep you, you know? But they chose to abandon you.”

“They did what they had to do to give me my best chance.” Emma says, almost as if she were trying to remind herself. “They had to protect their kingdom.”

“You grew up in the system and were miserable almost your whole life! I’d hardly call that your ‘best chance’.” Rumpelstiltskin persists. “They could’ve found a better way to defeat the Evil Queen, but nope, they chose the easy way out.”

“Giving me up was not the easy way out!” Emma continued to try to contain her anger, she really was trying.

“Oh is that what they said?” he giggles. “Aren’t they supposed to be the ‘Heroic Snow White and Prince Charming’? The ones who always find a third way to every problem?” he scoffs. “I’d say they were just looking for an excuse to not have to raise a child they clearly hadn’t planned. Maybe, they just didn’t want you.”

That was it. That was the last straw for the blonde. “Shut up!” she screams as she shoots a great fireball in his direction, only to have the figure disappear in an instant, causing for her to almost hit her father in the process, who had just walked into the room.

He jumps at the sound the fireball makes when it hits the wall, that was only a few centimeters away from him. He looks at the very noticeable mark the fireball had made and then looks over at his daughter, his eyes were wide in shock.

“Emma?” he whispers.

She couldn’t help it. She broke down into tears. “Dad.” she breathes out before he captures her in a tight hug, “I’m sorry. I’m so, so, sorry.”

“Hey.” he tries to console her by gently brushing her hair back. “It’s okay, you’re going to be okay.”

Her bottom lip quivered a bit, “I almost hurted you.” she cries into his shoulder. “I almost hurted you.”

“We’ll get through this, Emma.” he assures her. “I won’t lose this fight, I won’t let the darkness consume you.”

She wants to feel better, she wants to believe what he was saying. But she can’t, not when she has the darkness looking over at them from the corner of the room, giving her a taunting smirk.

\-----------------

They all met at the ballroom.

King Arthur introduced everyone to his kingdom and they all sort of broke off into their own pairs. She was with Killian. David was with Robin and Henry. And Regina was with her mother, she looked in their direction and witnessed as her mother gave her a warm smile, it made her feel extremely guilty about thinking those things of her, earlier.

She then looks at Regina, who looks uniquely beautiful tonight. Emma then realized that this was probably the first time she’s seen the mayor in a dress that gave her a whole princess vibe. She pulled it off really well.

Regina’s eyes then meet hers and she gives her a nod in reassurance. In a way, it was as if Regina was telling her to not worry too much tonight and to just have fun. She couldn’t help but give her a smile in return.

“I don’t think I’ve told you how breathtaking you look this evening, Swan.” She hears the man beside her say.

She gives him a shy smile in response. She wasn’t used to getting compliments regarding her appearance, not really, so this was kind of nice. It was nice actually, having someone around. Having someone who would just be there and all, even if intense feelings weren’t involved. “Oh shut up.” She says as she playfully judges him.

Just then, a rather slow song starts playing and she watches as he offers his hand to her, “Would you care for a dance, princess?” He says, with a hint of humor in his voice.

Emma looks at his hand and chuckles slightly. Yes, this may not be the kind of love her parents had, but it was something at least right. And she felt wanted. That’s all she’s ever craved, to feel wanted. “Certainly” she responds before taking his hand, as they begin to dance along to the song.

From across the ballroom, Regina and Mary Margaret observe the dancing couple.

“So, there’s a possibility that the handless wonder might be Emma’s true love, huh?” Regina isn’t sure why she suddenly felt her stomach turn upon saying those words.

“I don’t know.” Mary Margaret responds truthfully, her eyes not once leaving her daughter. “That doesn’t matter though, because if true love’s kiss is what will work, then it’ll be David, Henry, or I who attempt it. We’re not even sure if Hook is her true love, so I’d suggest we keep him out of being an option. For now at least.”

Regina happily agrees. “I suppose you do make a fair point.”

They both fall back into silence as they proceed to observe the couple, as they danced their way through the ballroom.

Regina didn’t really understand why the sight of those two being all over each other, brought her mood down. Could it be that she’s jealous that everyone else but her seem to be getting a shot at a happy ending?

That could be, given that her true love is currently the father of her sister’s soon to be child. Not to mention that things between her and Robin haven’t been the same, they weren’t the same, not like they used to be before he and Roland crossed the town line.

She lets her eyes linger on the couple for a moment longer, before turning back to look at Snow, who to her surprise, was already looking at, with a concerned look.

She clears her throat and avoids meeting the younger girl’s eyes, “So, you’ve decided what you’re going to do with the dagger?” She questions.

Mary Margaret nods, “Yeah.” She says. “I think I need to talk to my daughter about this first. But she seems really occupied right now, so I think we should wait before we talk to her about this.”

She wasn’t sure if by ‘we’ she meant, her and David, the two of them, or all of them together. Regardless, she nodded back as well.

That didn’t stop the younger girl from staring at her though. At first, Regina tried to ignore it, but the other woman just kept staring at her until she finally snapped, “What?”

“You sighed earlier.” Mary Margaret speaks at last. The concern was still written all over her face, “Why? Are you okay?”

Regina hadn’t realized that she had done that honestly, “Did I?” She scoffs. “Must’ve been from all the pressure that we’re currently under.”

“You seemed kind of zoned out too.” Snow insists.

“Just lost in thought.”

“You sure?”

Regina lets out a small laugh, as a way to try to convince the woman beside her that everything really was alright. “Mary Margaret I’m fine.” She tells her as she tries for a smile. “Really, I am. It’s just things are just complicated right now.”

Before the younger brunette could even ask another question, they were interrupted by David and Robin, who had approached them.

She smiles softly as he leans in and kisses her cheek, from the corner of her eye though, she watches as Charming embraces Snow in a much more passionate way. She couldn’t help but wonder, if that's what she was supposed to be feeling right now. Because if it is, then she’s certainly disappointed in that feeling.

“M’Lady.” Robin bows as he grabs her hand, “Would you care for a dance?”

She glances over at Emma and Hook, who seemed to be in their own little world, then at Mary Margaret, who gives her an encouraging smile, before turning back to look at Robin and giving him an adoring look.

If everyone else was going to get a true love, then so should she. “It would be my pleasure.” She tells him, before she allows for him to drag her onto the dance floor.

\-----------------

At the end of the ball, King Arthur wishes them all goodnight, before he and Guinevere set off towards their chamber.

They all meet in the study room that Arthur had offered them, where they were to study ways to liberate Merlin from whatever trap he was in.

“How are you feeling?” Mary Margaret asks her daughter, as she steps in between her and Hook, to embrace her.

Emma smiles warmly at her mother, “As good as I’ll ever be.”

“You’re doing great, mom.” Henry adds before he hugs her as well. “You’re fighting the darkness, don’t worry, I know we’ll get it out of you soon!”

Emma’s smile only increases at her sons hopefulness, and for a moment, she actually believes that maybe he does have a point. “I hope you’re right kid, because I tell you, I really can’t wait to go back home.” She turns to look at her parents. “Who’d ever thought I’d miss that tiny little loft of ours.”

The Charming both share small chuckles and Emma feels at home. However, that suddenly changes when she watches a small frown form on her mother’s face.

“Emma-“ she begins as she reaches into her coat and pulls out the dagger that was wrapped around a cloth. “I’ve- we’ve been thinking and well, we decided it would be best if you were to hold onto what is rightfully yours.”

The blonde can hear a small humming coming from the dagger as she looks down at it before looking back up to face Snow.

“What are you waiting for.” Rumpelstiltskin suddenly appears behind her parents. “Take it and all power will be yours.”

Emma glares at him, but doesn’t say anything. She doesn’t want to make her mother second guess herself. She slowly reaches out for it and takes it from her mother’s hands.

All power is hers now.

She could do anything she wants now.

Anything.

She looks back up at Rumpelstiltskin, who was giving her a nod of approval, and for a moment, she felt kind of good about that. The darkness was proud of her and that felt so damn good.

She was now unstoppable.

She was now the most powerful one out of all of them.

She-

“Now, destroy them.” The darkness tempted.

That’s what caused for Emma to snap back to reality. She shakes her head slightly, trying to wipe out what she had just heard.

“You’re trusting me with this?” She wonders out loud.

“We’re giving you a choice.” Snow tells her daughter. “You can leave the dagger under our control or you could be the one in control.”

The humming of the dagger was only growing louder and Rumpelstiltskin appears again, only this time behind her son.

“What are you waiting for, Dark One. Rip his heart out. For making you like this. If he hadn’t brought you to Storybrooke, you wouldn’t even be in this mess in the first place!”

“No!” Emma exclaims as she pushes past her family and corners Rumpelstiltskin into the back. “If you even think about laying a finger on him, I will destroy you!”

He smiles in satisfaction as Emma’s loved ones reach for her, while Regina pulls Henry back. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea.

“Emma?” Her parents try to get her attention. I’m their eyes, she was talking to a wall, while the blonde was glaring intensely at the darkness.

Within the next few seconds she snaps out of it and turns to face Regina. Their eyes lock and Emma walks towards her.

Regina stiffens and slightly pushes Henry behind her, the blonde looked so distressed that she wasn’t sure what to expect from her.

What she didn’t expect though, was for the former Savior to hand her the dagger.

“What?”

“Here.” Emma tells her, her eyes never leaving the brunette’s. “Take it.”

“You’re serious?” The older woman asks in disbelief as she reaches out to grab it.

“I saved you. Now you save me.” Emma says while her voice cracks a bit. “And if you can’t save me, then I need you to do what no one else is willing to do. Destroy me.”

Regina slightly shakes her head, “You can’t seriously ask me to do that?” How the hell was she just supposed to kill the woman she- who her son loved so much. “You can’t seriously ask me to kill my son’s mother?” She looks over at Henry who was evidently heartbroken by all of this. “I won’t hurt him.”

“If I can't defeat my darkness, then I’ll be the one to hurt him.” Emma can feel the tears already streaming down her face. “Please don’t let me come to that.”

Regina doesn’t say anything and just looks down at the dagger in her hands.

Emma grabs her shoulders, basically forcing the woman to look at her. “Promise that you’ll destroy me if it comes to that Regina.” She pleads.

“It won’t come to that.” Henry interjects from behind, before embracing his mother once again, snuggling his face onto her shoulder.

Regina feels her heart break upon watching the scene. She’s not sure if she can promise to kill Emma, not in front of her son at least. “Henry’s right.” She adds, catching the blonde’s green eyes again. “It won’t come to that because I won’t let it come to that.”

Emma tries to ignore the warm feeling she feels upon learning of the older woman’s faith in her, but still, she had to be sure that no harm will come to the people she loves “Regina, please-“

“But if it does come to that, then so be it.” The brunette finishes.

Emma smiles slightly this time, “Thank you.” She tells her and Regina tries her best, but fails, to return that smile.

\-----------------

“Your Majesty!” One the royal guards approached the King and Queen. “The Fairy Warrior requests to speak to you at once. We tried to hold her back but she just flew in.”

“Gabriel, can’t you see I’m off to my chamber with my wife?” Arthur scoffs. “Tell the Fairy Warrior that I shall speak with her at dawn.”

“I think you’d find what I have to say quite interesting, your highness.” The green Fairy appears behind them.

Arthur gives Guinevere an apologetic smiles and she sighs, before excusing herself to her room.

“This better be good.” The king mutters before turning to face the blonde fairy. “Out with it then! What was so urgent that you couldn’t wait til morning?”

“While I was circulating the land’s borders, I sensed a familiar magic pass by.” The Fairy begins. “Dark Magic.”

Arthur was taken aback, “Dark Magic you say?”

The fairy and the guard were expecting for the king to go into panic mode or at least to order them to send more guards to protect the palace, but what they weren’t expecting was for a smile to creep up on his face.

“Well this has turned out much easier that I thought!” The king chuckles,

“I beg your pardon?” The fairy questions.

The king pays them no mind though, “Seems like the darkness has followed our newcomers into our land, or more specifically, the Dark One.”

The fairy furrows her eyebrows, “How odd, I didn't sense anyone else enter the Realm. The Darkness must’ve traveled with them, the vibrations that I got from it must’ve been so strong that it covered the others!”

“So, that means the Dark One traveled with them? How interesting…”

If the Dark One truly was within the group, then that would mean that so was the dagger, and with the dagger within reach, he might finally be able to complete Excalibur. Not to mention that his power will be unlike no other.

“Seems like you’ve got a new job around the Kingdom, Fairy Warrior.” King Arthur tells her. “I want you to keep an eye on our newcomers.”

The fairy gives him a puzzled expression, “But you said that my job was to guard the borders?”

“Well now I’m giving you a new job.” He snaps at her. “Figure out which of these newcomers is the Dark One, And bring them to me. Do I make myself clear, Fairy Warrior?”

The girl doesn’t say anything and only frowns in response.

“I said, do I make myself clear, Tinkerbell?”

With that being said, she knew that she had no choice but to do what he says. “Yes, your majesty.”


End file.
